The Power of Love
by Chanel101
Summary: I don't know what to write for the summary but please feel free to read this. Mark and Carmen are the main characters. Oh yea...and did I mention Sting was in this
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **Ok so clearly I'm not able to focus on one story at a time…so here's a new story I came up with =) I do NOT own any WWE characters! Oh, and the Undertaker is young at the start of this story.

Prologue

"Carmen! You are not going to that college in Texas when I can send you to a school from around here that's much cheaper!" My dad yelled at me.

Hello, my name is Carmen Borden. I am the daughter of Steven James Borden who is known the TNA world as Sting. I was 5'5'', 120lbs, with a very skinny body. My hair was jet black with pieces that were red colored throughout it. I cheered all four years of high school and was currently working on a scholarship for it.

My story begins in the middle of my senior year of high school. I was in my room looking up different types of colleges to attend when my dad walked in. I had just sent off an application to the University of Texas since my best friend in the whole world, Mark Calaway was down there. He had graduated two years before me on a wrestling and football scholarship and I missed him terribly. He always called me, and wrote me letters just to keep in touch with me. He was by far the only man my dad trusted with me only because Mark did what he could to make sure I was safe.

Another reason I wanted to go there, was simply because I hated my hometown of Nashville. I wanted to explore the world and see other places. My dad on the other hand wasn't having it.

"Dad why are you worried about money? I've applied for at least 100 scholarships and I'm trying to possibly get one for cheerleading." I said.

He sighed, "Yea well I don't want you going that far Carmen. You should try applying to closer places."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, I'm 18 years old now, I can't stay around this place forever."

"I know that but…Carmen you're still young and I don't want to see you get hurt."

I chuckled, "Well if I get into the University of Texas, I'll be with Mark again."

His face lit up at the sound of Mark's name. "Mark's down there?"

I nodded, "Yep and he told me he would put in a good word for me…come on dad…this is really important to me."

He sighed and rubbed his face into his hands. "Alright Carmen, I'll think about it, but make sure you still try and apply to places around here too just in case. You can never be too careful."

"Ok dad." I said as I turned back to my computer. I smiled to myself loving how he always seemed to give into everything I said. Now all that was left to do was get him to help me out with prom….


	2. Chapter 2

**POL: Chapter 1**

"Carmen! Hey girl!" my best friend Stephanie yelled a few days later. Stephanie McMahon had been my closest friend ever since Mark left two years prior. We did everything together including going to shop for prom dresses like we were today. She too cheered like me, but she was actually the captain of the squad. I was just the co-captain.

I smiled and ran to her car, hoping in as fast as I could before-"Carmen!"

I sighed and glanced up at my porch, coming face to face with my father. "Oh man…"

"Why must Mr. Borden always give you the speech when you go places with me?" Steph asked. "I mean it's not like I'll get you into trouble."

I laughed as my dad approached the car, "That's true….yes daddy?"

He sighed, "Listen, you better be home in time for dinner. I don't want you waltzing in here at ten o'clock you understand?"

I sighed, "Dad come on…I'm 18 now." I said.

"Yes and still very immature…" he said as he glanced at Stephanie. "Keep her safe alright Steph?"

"Of course Mr. Borden anything for you." She said sarcastically.

My dad rolled his eyes and then tapped the car, "You girls have fun."

"We will, bye dad," I said.

"Good-bye sweetie." He said as he headed up to the house. Man he sure was overprotective…I hadn't been out past 9pm since Mark first left for college. I sure wished he was here now…

"So has anyone ever told you that your father is hot?" Stephanie said as she playfully licked her lips.

I looked at her in disgust, "Ew! Steph you can't tell me you think that old geezer is hot."

She laughed, "Carmen! You're so mean!"

"He's my dad…how else am I supposed to act." I asked.

We shared a laugh and then she turned up the radio, blasting her music so that even the cars in front of us could hear it.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the parking lot of the Mall, ready to start our shopping spree.

"What color are you going for?" I asked her.

"Red…definitely red." She said. "At least that's what my date is wearing."

I blinked at her in disbelief. "You have a date? Since when?"

She chuckled as she parked her car, "Since yesterday after the cheer competition…Paul asked me to go with him."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh! Are you excited?"

"Of course! He's like the most popular guy in school." She said as we got out of her car. "Any girl would be excited to go with him."

I smiled a little, "True…then again we all knew he was going to ask you. After all you are the most popular girl in school."

"Uh, next to you that is!" she said.

I shook my head, "I can't be…"

Her smiled faded before she stopped walking and folded her arms. "Carmen, don't tell me you haven't found a date yet."

I sighed, "No I haven't. The person I would have wanted to go with is gone already."

She frowned, "Awe honey, there are plenty of guys up here that wouldn't mind being your date for prom. We'll start looking tomorrow. The prom is a month away you know."

"Ok." I said feeling real down about going suddenly. Things just weren't the same here without my best bud…and prom wouldn't be the same in my book either.

We took our time shopping in the mall, each finding our respective gowns. She picked out a red one that tied behind her neck and showed off most of her back. It flowed down her body clinging to the curves that made every guy in the school drool. The was also a slit showing off most of her right leg, making her look like a diva. I simply loved it.

As for me, I picked out a color I wasn't use to…royal blue. It was strapless with a corset back that stopped just at the small of my back. It was a shiny material with little diamonds along the crest of my breasts. It wasn't poofy, but it did have some length on it and flowed like that of a princess. There were royal blue gloves that came with it too and a silver diamond necklace.

"Carmen…that's so pretty." Stephanie said when I tried it on. "For a girl who loves black this sure does suit you."

I giggled at her, hiding my face in my hands. "Do you really like it?"

"Yes girl! You are sure to get prom queen I know it." she said.

I sighed and looked in the mirror. "That would be nice, but even if I don't win it, I'll still outshine most of those bitches."

We laughed hysterically before taking off our dresses. Once we got dressed and paid for them, we headed back to my house.

"Are you sure you don't want to hang out a little longer? It is the weekend you know." She said as I got out of the car with my bags.

"I know, but I think my dad really wants me to spend this weekend with him. We haven't done that in awhile." I said.

She nodded, "Oh alright…well text me or something and tell Mark I said hello if you speak to him tonight."

I nodded, "I will."

After she pulled off I carried my bags to my porch and then went into the house. My dad was in the living room when I came in, watching TV.

"Hey dad." I said as I sat my things down.

"Hey, your home early." He said.

I smiled and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Yes…I missed you."

He chuckled, "Oh please…"

"I did!" I said playfully. "I was just thinking about how I never get to spend much time with you and I'll be leaving for college in the summer so…I wanted to come home."

He smiled and shut off the TV. "Are you serious about that?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He pulled me in and hugged me, nearly squeezing the life out of me. "Thanks so much for thinking about me honey, it means a lot."

"No problem dad." I said. "Do you want to see my dress for prom?"

He nodded, "I sure do. Go put it on and come back."

I smiled and grabbed my bags, feeling so excited to show him what it looked like on me. When I got it on, I fixed my hair up so he would at least get a slight idea of what I was going to look like for prom. When I came back downstairs, he looked at me in shock.

"Blue…you picked blue?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah why?"

A smiled formed on his face before a tear fell from his eye, "You mom wore blue to her prom…you look just like her you know."

I blushed, "Dad…"

"I'm serious Carmen. You and your mom could be twins."

I smiled at him and then touched his shoulder. "You miss her a lot don't you?"

"Of course and that's why I'm so scared to let you go to Texas. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

I sighed and sat down next to him. "Dad…you're not going to lose me any time soon. Besides, I'm a strong woman, just like mom was."

He smiled, "I know you are Carmen…and that's why if you do get accepted…I'll let you go."

I gasped, "Really?"

"Yea, just make sure Mark keeps you out of trouble."

I sighed, "Dad, I don't need a babysitter."

"You're right…I'm sorry…but still-"

"-dad…"

He stared at me before laughing, "Definitely like your mother…"

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll be in my room. Call me if you need me."

He nodded and watched me climb the steps. I was happy that he was finally able to release me from his protective grasp. Question is…how long would this last.


	3. Chapter 3

**POL: Chapter 2**

I went to bed that night feeling as though I had accomplished a great thing with my dad. He was the most important thing in my life at the time and I wanted to do everything I could to make him happy. As I sat on my bed, brushing out my hair, I thought about the day the police came to our house and told my father that my mother's body was found deep in the woods. She had been missing for two weeks prior to that and my father had been depressed. The police obviously didn't make things better with that news.

When they declared my mom's death to be a homicide, my father's mood had completely changed from this headstrong wrestler, to an oddly quiet and overly protective father. He wouldn't let me out of his sight at all. I was seven at the time and Mark was there to cheer me up. I couldn't have made it through that terrible time without him.

I sat my brush on my nightstand and got up to change my clothes. Just as I pulled my shirt over my head, I heard my cell phone begin to ring. Recognizing the ringtone, my heart thudded with excitement before I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey there munchkin," Mark said. "How are you?"

I gasped, "Pissed off that you haven't called in like three days…"

He laughed, "I'm sorry Carmen, you know college keeps me busy."

"Yeah I know. So how are things down there?" I asked.

He sighed, "Lonely."

"Lonely? What do you mean lonely?" I asked.

"Well I don't have my best buddy down here for me to visit any time I feel like it. That's a tough situation girl."

I giggled, "Awe, well keep your fingers crossed because I just sent off my application for your school."

"No way, are you serious?" he asked.

I nodded and sat down on my bed, "Yep,"

"Wow….I hope you get in. I really miss you." He said.

"I miss you too Mark." I said.

He chuckled, "Good. Anyways I hear the prom is coming up. Are you going?"

"Yeah, I just don't have a date right now." I said.

"Why not?" he asked in disbelief. "From what I hear those guys should have been lined up at your door by now."

I giggled, "Thanks Mark but I honestly think they're too scared to ask me since my father is so protective."

"Damn, and here I was thinking they weren't asking you because of me." He said.

"That could be another reason Mark. After all you did kick a lot of guy's asses for messing with me." I said as I thought about all the fights I witnessed. Mark was just as protective as my father maybe even equally protective. I always loved that about him even though sometimes I wished they would back off.

He laughed, "Hey what can I say…no one messes with my munchkin but me…nobody."

"I hear ya." I said. "I'm sure someone will ask me though. I just have to be patient."

"Yeah that's true. I wish I could take you." He said. "That would be a blast don't you think?"

I nodded, "Oh definitely. We would tear the house down with our moves."

He laughed knowing that neither of us could dance a lick. All of my moves were cheerleader oriented…while he just stood against the wall.

"So will I be seeing you again before college? It would be real nice if you would come home for the summer." I said.

He sighed, "Oh I don't know…I got the WWE looking at me right now for wrestling."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh really?"

"Heck yea girl, I'm doing it big." He said.

"Awe, well I guess I can't be mad about that. Just make sure you still keep in touch. Don't become one of those hot headed wrestlers who forgot who their real friends are."

"Don't worry I won't Carmen. You know you'll always be my little munchkin." He said.

I smiled and laid back on the bed. "I better be….I don't want to have to knock you out."

"Ooo look whose gotten sassy over the last two years," he said.

I chuckled, "That's not all that's changed…I've grown up Mark."

"Have you? How so?" he asked.

I sighed knowing the last time he saw me my hair was shorter and didn't have any red in it at all. I also hit a growth spurt in the breast department, having to go from a C cup to a D cup. My body itself was curvier and my facial features had matured. "Well…how about I send you a picture."

"Alright." He said.

I sighed and looked through my picture in my phone. I found one of me and Stephanie going out to the club. My hair was hanging down in curls past my shoulders with the red pieces shining in the light. I was wearing a deep purple dress that was strapless and stopped mid-thigh. It was somewhat tight on me, hugging my body in all the right areas. I was also wearing a pair of black pumps that made me appear taller. Steph stood next to me wearing a similar dress but hers was pink with black strips. Her hair was up in a curly bun and as usual she was wearing a ton of make-up.

When he got the picture I was expecting him to be mad at how open I was now but instead…I got this reaction.

"Wow…Carmen is this really you?" he asked.

I giggled, "Yeah of course."

"Damn girl…you've definitely grown up in some places." He said. "How in the hell don't you have a date for prom?"

"I don't know Mark. Maybe looks aren't everything." I said.

He chuckled, "True. I've changed too you know."

"You have?" I asked.

"Definitely…I let my hair grow out." He said.

I gasped and glanced at a picture of him from the last time he was here. His hair was short and very red, bringing out the green in his eyes. I always loved looking into them. They gave me a feeling I never expected to have.

"Mark are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep, it's past my shoulders…way past my shoulders." He said. "I colored it black too."

"Mark! Oh my goodness don't tell me you went all gothic on me." I said.

He laughed, "No not really…I just wanted a change you know?"

"Yeah I understand. Maybe now we can pass as brother and sister since your hair is black now." I said.

"That's true. I can't believe how many people thought we were related." He said.

"That's because we were always together." I said. "I wish you were here now."

He was quiet for a moment before sighing, "I wish I was there too. My life isn't the same without you."

"Awe, I'm touched." I said as I placed my hand on my chest.

"You should be." He said in this deep tone that sent shivers down my spine. Strange…I never once reacted to his voice like this before.

"Well…I'm going to get some sleep Mark. Thanks for calling me." I said.

"No problem, and don't worry, you'll find a date for prom." He said.

I smiled, "I'm sure I will."

"Goodnight sweetie," he said.

"Goodnight." I said. "Oh and Steph says hello."

He chuckled, "Tell her I said hey, and stop wearing so much make-up. She looks like a china doll."

I giggled hysterically, "Mark!"

"What! It's the truth. Now you on the other hand…you look good enough to eat." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my…bye Mark."

"Bye-bye."

Once I hung up I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I missed him so much and hoped that I would get into his school so we could be reunited again.


	4. Chapter 4

**POL: Chapter 3**

Weeks went by and I still didn't have a date for prom. I had almost considered not going until I remembered how beautiful my dress was. There was no way in hell I wasn't going to wear it after paying so much for it. Even Mark, who kept up the phone calls every night, kept encouraging me to still go. Of course I wasn't going to disappoint him, but I had no idea how me riding around with Paul and Stephanie was going to work. Normally I wasn't the jealous type but just thinking about how much fun they would be having together made me sick to my stomach.

"Carmen why don't you try asking other guys honey? I mean it can't be that hard." My dad said one night while I was making dinner.

I sighed, "All the ones I wanted to go with are taken dad. Besides I'll be fine going alone. I won't have to worry about buying an extra ticket or will I have to worry about other guys hitting on me."

My dad laughed, "Carmen, guys hit on you anyway don't they?"

I shrugged with a smile, "Yeah but…I don't give any of them the time of day."

"Just like your mother." He said.

"Dad!"

"What? That woman was hard as hell to get with." He said. "If it wasn't for her ex slipping up the night of prom, I wouldn't have gotten with her and you wouldn't be here."

I smiled as I placed some chicken breast on his plate along with some macaroni and cheese. He smiled at me, "Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome…you know dad…I really miss mom." I said quietly as I thought about the last time I saw her. "She could definitely help me out with things like this."

He sighed, "Awe sweetie it's alright. I understand how you feel. Come here."

I put down the spoon and made my way over to him. He pulled me onto his lap, slightly catching me off guard and wrapped his arm around my small waist.

"Now I want you to listen, and listen good…you are a beautiful young woman, who I am proud to call my daughter. Even if you think I can't really help you out with some issues, I'll still love you no matter what, you hear?"

I smiled and nodded, "I hear ya dad."

"Good," he said before kissing my cheek. "Now get yourself some food and come eat with me."

I giggled, "Yes sir."

I had to admit, my father showing me all this attention was slightly making me nervous. Sure he was always overprotective, but he had never touched me in that way before. Even as a child, anytime I would cry he always sat me on the bed or on the counter and stood in front of me. He would then wipe away my tears and tell me everything was going to be alright. I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking things…

Later on that night while I was in my room brushing my hair, he came up to tell me goodnight as usual, only this time, he came into my room and placed his hands on my shoulders. He then bent down and kissed my cheek before leaving the room. What in the world was wrong with him? I wasn't sure but I shook it off and went back to brushing my hair.

The night of prom seemed to come so fast. I was real shaky as I finished my make-up and fixed my dress. Of course I didn't find a date, but I mentally prepared myself for it. I planned on having as much fun as possible, no matter what.

"Carmen! Are you ready yet?" my dad yelled from downstairs.

I smoothed out my dress and took a deep breath, "Um…yea I'll be down in a second."

"Alright well hurry up, I want pictures." He said.

I shook my head, letting my curls bounce around a little. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my little clutch purse and headed downstairs. Upon seeing me, my father's eyes watered with tears of joy.

"Wow." He said. "You look like an angel."

I smiled and then fanned my eyes. I did have on water-proof make-up but I really didn't want to cry until my graduation day. "Awe daddy…stop you're going to make me cry."

He smiled and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful."

"Thanks dad," I said as I hugged him. As I was pulling away from him he gently kissed my forehead and then stared into my eyes for a moment.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" he said.

I nodded, "Yea I know."

He smiled and backed away from me, "I have something for you."

I smiled as he picked up a rectangular box from the mantle and cradled it in his hand. He glanced at me for a second before handing it to me. "Here, it use to be your mother's…"

My hands shook slightly wondering why he was giving me mom's jewelry. Again I shook it off and opened the box, shocked to find a silver diamond necklace inside. I gasped at how shiny and elegant it was.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "She wore it on her wedding day."

I fought hard to blink back the tears that wanted to pour. "It's beautiful dad."

"Here, let me put it on you." He said.

I nodded and took it from the box and handed it to him. I then sat the box down and lifted my hair so he could fasten the chain behind my neck. It rested perfectly around my neck sparkling brightly. I looked in the mirror above the mantle and smiled.

"Thank you so much daddy," I said as I turned and hugged him tightly.

He rubbed my back gently and kissed the side of my head, "You're welcome baby."

A few seconds later, our doorbell rang. I smiled suddenly feeling excited.

"Well there's Steph, you better get going sweetie." He said.

"Ok dad," I said. "I'll be home as soon as the dance is over."

He shook his head, "No you won't…trust me."

I looked at him confusingly, "Why won't I?"

He chuckled, "Just trust me Carmen."

The doorbell rang again and I walked to go answer it. Thinking it was Steph, I opened it up without looking through the peephole first.

"Hey, are you ready to….."

"Hey there munchkin,"

My words were caught in my throat upon seeing a tall man, wearing a black tuxedo with matching black shoes standing in my doorway. His black hair was slicked back into a low ponytail that hung down his back. At first I didn't recognize this man…until my eyes became interlocked with his. I could never forget those green eyes that constantly brought a smile to my face.

Seeing him definitely got the water works going. My bottom lip started trembling as he reached for my hand and pulled me in for a hug.

"Mark…I can't believe you're here!" I cried.

He smiled, "Well you know I couldn't let the most beautiful girl in the world go to her prom without her best friend at her side. Isn't that right Mr. Borden?"

I turned around and saw my dad standing in the hallway, "Of course. That's why I made sure you got here."

I gasped and ran into my dad's arms. "Thanks so much dad. This really means a lot."

"No problem, now go on and have some fun. Mark has some very interesting ideas for tonight."

I glanced at Mark, "Really?"

He smiled, "You know it."

I kissed my dad's cheek before taking Mark's hand. "She's in good hands sir,"

"Oh I'm sure she is…just make sure you bring her back in one piece." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, you're doing it again."

"Sorry sweetness, you know how I am." He said.

Mark and I laughed before heading out the front door. I knew that night would forever be the best night of my life now that my best friend was here with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**POL: Chapter 4**

"Mark I can't believe you actually came! How long were you planning this?" I asked him as we walked arm in arm to the limo.

He smiled and licked his lips, "Honestly since the start of your senior year. I told some of the guys not to ask you because I was planning on coming back here to go with you."

"Oh wow, well thank you so much. I really didn't want to go with anyone except you anyways." I said with a blush.

"Awe I'm touched." He said before opening up the door for me. "I hope you don't mind, but I kind of got us a private limo."

I gasped and looked around at the inside of the limo. There was a mirror on the ceiling and a mini bar on the side that had no seats. I giggled as Mark shut the door and then reached for a bottle of wine. Before he left for college, we always shared a bottle of red wine together. I still had no clue how he got it before, but he was old enough to buy it now.

"I don't mind this at all, but why did you want us to be private?" I asked as the limo started up.

He smiled and opened the wine, "That's easy; I wanted to spend some time alone with you. We haven't had that chance in two years so…"

I laughed, "Well ok then. My father isn't expecting me to come home tonight so we have plenty of time."

"We'll have time even after tonight." He said as he handed me a glass of wine. I glanced at him with a confused expression, wondering what he meant. He smiled and sat the bottle back in the ice bucket. "I'm home for the summer now."

I gasped, "Shut up! Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm very serious." He said. "I missed you too much to not want to come up here and see you."

I smiled and then hugged him. "I missed you too."

The two of us stayed in deep conversation as we got closer and closer to the hotel where prom was. When we got there, I saw Steph and Paul standing outside waiting for us.

"Do they know you're here?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nope, they know you're showing up in a white limo though."

I giggled and climbed over him, stepping out of the limo. Steph gasped upon seeing me and ran up and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh girl you look glamorous!" she said.

I smiled, "Thanks so do you."

She was about to say something else when Mark stepped out of the limo. Her entire facial expression told me that she really didn't recognize who he was until he leaned his head to the side and said, "What's up Steph."

"Mark!" her and Paul said together before hugging him, "Damn it man you're always making an entrance!"

Mark laughed, "Oh you know me, I couldn't let this one go to prom without me so I had to come."

Steph smiled at me, "Awe Carmen, he truly is a good friend."

"Yes he is," I said as I hooked my arm with Mark's.

After we took a few pictures we headed inside to be seated. Luckily we were all placed at the same table with this girl named Angelina and her date Zack Ryder. I noticed that Mark couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me the entire night and I couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"So Mark, what are you two planning on doing after prom? " Paul asked. "Me and Steph are going skinny dipping."

Steph gasped, "Paul! We are so not going skinny dipping!"

Mark and I laughed, "I see nothing has changed Paul."

"Nope, not at all." Paul said. "So what are you two doing?"

He smiled at me, "I'm keeping that a secret. I want it to be a surprise for her."

I smiled, he knew I loved surprises but I had no clue what this surprise could be. As far as I knew, him coming here was a big enough surprise for me. What more could be up his sleeve?

Later on that night, he pulled me onto the dance floor for a slow dance to my favorite song, "Broken Road," by Rascal Flatts. In the middle of the song, he took my hands and placed them around his neck and then placed his hands on my waist. He gently pulled me closer to his strong frame making me slightly nervous, but relaxed at the same time. He stared down into my eyes with this sparkle I had never seen in him before. Not being able to contain my smile, I laid my head on his chest and moved with him to the music.

"You look so beautiful tonight Carmen," he said. "I'm really glad I came up here for this."

I smiled and moved my hands down to his arms. "I'm happy you came too."

He stopped dancing and stepped slightly away from me, "I want to talk to you in private, can we go into the hall?"

I nodded and hooked my arm with his before heading to the hallway. Instead of us stopping there, he led me to the pool area of the hotel.

"Sorry, the music was still too loud." He said with a smile.

I giggled and then watched as he pulled a white envelope from his pocket. "Oh Mark…please tell me you didn't write me a poem."

He laughed, "No silly…your dad gave me this when he picked me up from the airport…it's for you."

I shook a little before taking the envelope. I got nervous when I read the outside and saw that it was from the University of Texas.

"Oh boy…" I said.

He smiled, "Go on, open it."

"Can you?" I asked.

He laughed, "Why me? It's your letter."

I sighed, "I'm too nervous."

He sighed and took the letter back. I fiddled my thumbs as I watched him open the envelope. Boy this was so unexpected…

When he opened the letter, I kept my eyes on his expression, finding a blank stare at first.

"Well? What does it say?" I asked.

He smirked, "It looks like they want you munchkin."

I gasped as he handed the letter back to me, "Oh my gosh!"

I read the letter to myself over and over getting so excited. "They're offering me a cheer scholarship for four years Mark. This is so awesome!"

He opened his arms, "Congrats girl,"

I smiled and went to hug him, only to get his lips glued to mine. My eyes widened and I backed off of him.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground for a moment before walking up to me. I looked into his eyes searching for the answer, knowing very well what was happening. He gently cupped my head in his hands and brought his lips back down to mine. I closed my eyes as he gently licked my bottom lip wanting access to my mouth. I gladly gave it to him, letting his tongue explore the inside of my mouth. A soft moan escaped my throat as his lips caressed mine in a never ending wave of passion. When he finally pulled away, I couldn't help but smile and blush, not certain what to say.

"I'm sorry…I've wanted to do that for a long time now." He said.

I glanced at him, "How long is a long time?"

He shrugged, "Since we were in middle school…I had trouble being with other girls because I liked you, a whole lot."

I looked down at my hands and then back at him. "Yeah…me too."

"Really?" he asked as he took my hands into his own. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I giggled, "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

He laughed and gently touched my face, "I just did."

I smiled and kissed him, this time taking a little more control. He ended up stopping me and holding my hands. "I need to ask you something Carmen, but I don't think I can unless you answer this first question…do you love me?"

I blinked back tears as the answer poured from my lips, "Yes…yes I do."

He nodded, "Ok…then will you marry me?"

"W-what?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled a gold diamond ring from his pocket. I gasped in utter amazement at the sight of it. He was dead serious…

"Marry me Carmen. I'm here for the summer because I'm about to start working with the WWF soon. Once I start, I'll be making tons of money, I'll help put you through college, I'll make sure you have somewhere to live while you're in school, and once your done, we can get married and I'll take good care of you. Just marry me Carmen, please."

I bit my bottom lip, "What about my dad?"

"I've already talked to him about it. Honestly I've been talking to him for a little while about it. He doesn't trust anyone else with you besides me." He said. "So what do you say?"

I smiled and then nodded my head, "Yes,"

He smiled and placed the ring on my finger before kissing me deeply. "You've made me the happiest man alive Carmen." He told me. "Come on let's go back to the dance."

I nodded and took his hand. Together we walked back to the dance, both happier than ever. When that portion of the night was over, Mark led me to the elevator instead of the front door. I looked at him questioningly but he simply placed a finger on my lips.

"As I said, it's a surprise." He said as we stepped into the elevator together. I kept holding his hand as the elevator climbed up to the top floor. When we got there, he led me down the hall to a pink door. He then pulled out a key and opened the door to the room.

I gasped upon seeing the room we were in. The entire room was decked out in red and pink curtains, carpet, couch, and of course a king sized bed. I looked around while he watched me quietly.

"I didn't think you wanted to go home tonight so…I rented this place for the night."

I nodded and kept looking around. My heels clicked on the marble floor below me as my hand ran along the back of the couch.

I gasped when I spotted a small chocolate fountain on the small table in front of the couch. I looked over my shoulder at him and waved him over to me. I kicked off my heels and took a seat on the comfy couch. He took a seat next to me, picking up a strawberry and covering it with chocolate as he did so. He then fed me the strawberry, letting me lick some chocolate off his finger. After feeding me a few more pieces he picked up my legs and started massaging my feet. My eyes rolled to the back of my head for a moment and a smile formed on my face.

"So did you have fun tonight?" he asked.

I nodded as I my eyes closed, "Oh yea I did…man you've got nice skills."

He laughed, "I wanted to be a masseuse at first, but…wrestling is more my forte."

I shook my head, "I disagree at the moment."

We shared a laugh before he stopped and then got up. While he went to the bathroom, I looked at my ring in the light loving the way it sparkled. I sure didn't expect to get engaged that night nor was I entirely prepared for what happened next.

When he opened the door to the bathroom I glanced at him and was caught off guard when I saw him standing there in his boxers.

"What are you doing silly?" I asked.

He laughed and then waved me over with his finger. I sighed and got up, approaching him with a smile on my face. When I was close enough he took my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. As soon as he shut the door, he turned me around and unzipped my dress. I giggled as it slid to the floor. I stepped out of it and then turned back around to face him. He pressed my back against the door and gently kissed my lips.

"You're too sexy for your own good, you know that right?" he asked.

I chuckled and looked at his body from head to toe, "You should talk…"

He smirked and kissed me softly again, working his lips against mine. As we kissed, he reached behind me and unhooked my bra and let it fall to the ground. I gently pulled away from him and covered my breasts with my arms.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I shivered against him, hoping he wouldn't reject me after this. "Mark, I'm a virgin."

He smirked, "That's alright munchkin. So am I."

I gasped not believing he really was a virgin. Here I was thinking there was no way in hell he still was after this drastic change in his appearance.

"Do you want to wait?" he asked me.

I bit my bottom lip and then kissed him again, "No, just promise me you'll be gentle."

"Of course I will." He said before taking my hand, "Come on,"

I followed him out of the bathroom and to the bed. He took off my underwear for me before having me get under the covers. While I did that, he pulled off his boxers and put on a condom that he found in the nightstand next to the bed. I had to admit, I was scared after seeing how big he was, but I could tell that he wasn't going to hurt me…well not intentionally. He shut off the lamp and climbed into bed with me. I spread my legs as far as I could as he got himself positioned over me.

I kept my eyes on his as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. As we kissed I felt his penis slowly begin to push inside of me. It didn't hurt at first, but when he pushed past my barrier, I winced in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered in my ear.

I shook my head as the pain began to subside, "No…keep going."

He nodded and continued sinking inside of me. I finally closed my eyes and relaxed as pleasure began to take over my body. He kissed me again and began moving in and out of me. Small moans began to leave my throat as my body finally got use to his size. I had never felt anything so good in my entire life. Mark started to moan too as his pace picked up slightly. Man did that feel nice…I found myself moaning a little louder with each passing moment we shared together. I moved my hands to his shoulders as he worked his hips in a medium pace, completely taking things over. He planted soft kisses on my neck and face, claiming me as his. Soon, I felt my very first climax building and had no control over how loud I was when it finally released itself. I was shocked when Mark's climax hit at the same time as mine. Gently, he pulled out of my body and laid down next to me.

"Wow…that was awesome for my first time." He said as he moved to the other side of the bed and took off the condom. He then got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed a warm wash cloth. When he came back, he gently wiped me down and then tossed the cloth in the trash.

I giggled, "Yeah I know what you mean."

He moved back into the bed with me and pulled me close to his body. "I love you Carmen."

"I love you too Mark." I said as he kissed the side of my head.

"Get some sleep sweetie," he said.

I nodded and slowly dozed off, feeling so lucky about this night.


	6. Chapter 6

**POL: Chapter 5**

When I opened my eyes that following morning, I almost forgot where I was. I looked around the room for a moment and then smiled remembering what happened the night before. I glanced at my hand and saw the ring, knowing now that this wasn't a dream. I was seriousl engaged and had lost my virginity to my best friend.

I turned my head to the side, not finding Mark there at all. I sat up and looked around, hoping to God that he didn't run out on me. My heart began to race until I heard the doorknob twist. I glanced at the door as it opened and relaxed upon seeing Mark coming into the room. He was pushing a cart carrying a tray of breakfast food and a rose placed in a small vase.

"Good morning," he said upon stopping the cart next to me. "I hope I didn't scare you."

I smirked, "You did a little, but I know you would never do that to me."

He nodded and then kissed me softly. "Of course I wouldn't do that. I told you last night…I love you."

I smiled as he sat the tray on my lap. He kissed me once more before grabbing his own food. After breakfast, he took me by the hand and led me to the bathroom. I was slightly caught off guard when he took me by my waist and sat me on the edge of the sink. I bit my bottom lip before he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Still in the mood huh?" I said.

He chuckled and looked into my eyes, "I'll always be in the mood for you."

I smiled and then kissed him softly. He moved his hand between my legs and gently started playing with my clit. I leaned my head back and moaned as the wetness returned. He massaged one of my breasts with his free hand and continued sucking my neck. A few moments later, I felt his finger slide inside of my wet walls making me gasp in pleasure. I grinded my hips while he sank his finger deep inside of me.

"Oh my God Mark…I want to feel you inside of me again." I said.

He smirked and pulled his finger out of me. He then grabbed my thighs and pulled my body a little closer to the edge. I leaned back on my hands as he gently slid his dick inside of me. He groaned in satisfaction as my walls closed around his manhood, loving how it felt. He held my legs open and started pumping himself in and out of me.

"oh yea!" I moaned in reaction to the pleasure I was feeling. My body was still sensitive after the previous night but he still felt amazing inside of me. "Harder Mark...fuck me harder,"

He wasted no time lifting one of my legs to his shoulder and began slamming his dick inside of me.

"Damn Carmen…you feel so good girl." He said.

"So do you baby," I moaned.

He then stopped and hand me stand up. "Bend over on the counter,"

I nodded and did as he told me to. My hands rested on the mirror and I spread my legs so he could enter me from behind. He rested his hands on my waist as he slid inside of me. We both moaned at the same time before he roughly began plowing me. I closed my eyes and tossed my head back, crying out over and over again.

"oh Mark! Faster please!" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked as his hands ran over my breasts and then back down to my waist.

I nodded, "I'm very sure."

Without another word, he grasped my hips and then began screwing me so hard and fast that I started crying. I couldn't believe he could actually make me feel this good. I don't know what came over me, but I lifted my right leg up onto the counter.

"Oh shit Carmen," he groaned as his balls began to smack off of me. "Fuck you're so good."

I couldn't even speak back to him. My mind was in a completely different world at that time and I wasn't ready to come back to Earth yet. A few seconds later he stopped and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he pressed my back against the wall and finished me off.

"Mark…Mark…Oh Shit I'm coming!" I yelled as I released all over his dick.

"Carmen!" he yelled before releasing his hot seed inside of me.

I gasped upon feeling it and quickly pushed off of him. "Mark! You weren't wearing a condom!"

He leaned against the sink and caught his breath. "Oh shit…sorry Carmen I wasn't thinking about it."

I sighed and then tried to remember the last time I had a period. "Oh man…what are we going to do?"

He sighed and then pulled me close to his body. "Well…what do you want to do? I'll be honest, I'm not up for abortions if you happen to get pregnant."

I shook my head, "Me neither but what about my dad? If he finds out about this he'll be pissed for sure."

He gave it some thought for a minute and then sighed, "Have you ever thought about birth control?"

"No…I wasn't having sex before so I didn't think about it." I answered. "Do you think I should start it?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and I'll keep wearing condoms if you really want me to."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks for understanding. It means a lot Mark."

"Anything for you."

After our talk, we got all washed up and then headed back to my house in Mark's rental truck. As we were pulling up in front of my house, I was shocked to see three police cars parked outside my gate.

"What the hell." Mark said as he pulled over.

I wasted no time hopping out of the truck and running to my house. Just as I reached the porch the door opened and two officers were escorting my dad out of the house in handcuffs. Tears filled my eyes wondering what was going on.

"Dad! What's going on here?" I asked.

He glanced at me, "Don't worry Carmen. Daddy is innocent ok? Just know that."

"But what's going on! Officer please don't take my father away!" I screamed as Mark came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Officer what seems to be the problem?" Mark asked the chief of police.

He sighed and then looked at us, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Borden has been charged with his wife's murder."

I gasped, "No! My father is innocent!"

"Sorry Carmen, but all the evidence points to your father. We found some hunting gear out in the woods covered in your mother's blood and a hunting rifle that matches the bullets that were lodged into your mom's head. His fingerprints are on the rifle and the gear belongs to him."

I shook my head and ran to my father who was sitting in the backseat of the police cruiser. "Daddy please tell me you didn't!"

"I didn't baby," he said. "This is all a big misunderstanding! I loved your mother!"

I nodded, "Don't worry dad, I'll figure something out." I said through my tears.

He shook his head, "No, just stay out of it Carmen. I'll handle this myself ok? Just stay with Mark until I get out."

I backed away from the cruiser as it started up. "I love you dad."

"I love you too honey." He said before the cruiser took off.

I instantly broke down into tears, so scared of this situation. Mark came up to me and pulled me into his arms, letting me cry into his chest. "Don't worry Carmen, it'll be alright."

I sniffled and hugged Mark close. I couldn't believe this was happening to me and so close to my high school graduation. There was no way my father could have murdered my mother…no way in hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**POL: Chapter 6**

"My father didn't do this Mark! He's innocent!" I cried as Mark drove me to his apartment.

He sighed, "Carmen I believe you but they've got so much on him now."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "This isn't fair."

"I know babe, but right now there isn't anything we can do about it. Just let the police do their job alright?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Are you listening to yourself? I can't sit back and let my father take the fall for this Mark! He's all that I have right now."

He glanced at me blankly for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. He was dead silent until we got to his place. I felt slightly awkward when he got out the truck and went straight to his porch, leaving me to get my bags myself. I narrowed my eyes at him for a second wondering what was up his ass. I grabbed my bags and slammed his door shut as he walked into the house. I was completely blown away when he didn't hold the screen door open for me so I dropped my stuff and headed down the street with my purse only.

I was so not in the mood to deal with his bulshit or anyone else's. I kept walking until I made it to Steph's house, which wasn't all that far from Mark's. She was on her porch reading a magazine when I walked up.

She gasped upon seeing me and got up and hugged me when I made it to the porch. I instantly started crying in her chest, knowing that she and the rest of the town knew about my father's arrest. She walked me over to a chair and had me sit down while she ran in the house and got me a glass of water. I guzzled it down pretty fast, taking deep breaths in between sips.

"Are you ok honey?" she finally asked me once the tears stopped.

I sighed and sat the glass down, "I don't know if I am Steph…my father is being accused of murder, Mark's mad at me now and-"

"-What is on your finger!" she yelled out of nowhere.

I sniffled and glanced down at the ring. "Oh…Mark proposed last night."

She gasped, "Awe Carmen, did you say yes?"

"Well of course silly, I'm wearing the ring." I said.

"Then why is he mad at you?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I have no idea….I was ranting in the truck about my dad getting arrested and he just got quiet."

She sat down in a chair across from me, "Oh…did anything else happen between you two? I see he could resist but to leave a mark on you."

I blinked at her, "What?"

She reached over and gently touched the mark that was on my neck. I gasped upon feeling the soreness from her touch. "Oh no…I didn't even know that was there!"

"So…what happened?" she asked.

I froze for a moment and then felt my cheeks burning with amusement as I thought about the love we shared the night before. I loved the way our bodies connected with one another in a blaze of passion.

"Oh my gosh! You two totally messed around!" she said.

I started laughing, "Yeah we did…but the second time-"

"-Second! Carmen you little freak!" she said.

I giggled some more, feeling so much better now. I loved talking to Steph because she always did what she could to put a smile on my face. Mark did the same thing, only today he was being a total douche bag.

"Listen Steph…the second time we slept together we didn't use a condom." I said.

Her face completely dropped upon hearing that. "Oh no…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I've got to wait and see if my next period comes…" I said.

She sighed and then grabbed my hand, "If it doesn't come, let me know, I'll get you some pregnancy tests."

I smiled, "Thanks girl."

"You're welcome…now as for Mark…you don't think you said anything that might have pissed him off do you?"

I gave it some thought, remembering every word I said until…"Oh God."

"What?" she said.

I covered my face with my hands knowing the mistake I had made in that truck. "I told him that my dad was all that I had left…damn I'm such an idiot."

She shook her head, "It's alright Carmen, if Mark loves you he'll listen to you. Just go back to him and talk it out."

I sighed, "Yeah but what if it gets ugly? He was pretty pissed when he got out of the truck."

"Well don't avoid him girl. If you two are going to get married, then you have to learn how to be civil with one another. You've been best friends for years…that shouldn't change just because you're more than friends now."

"You're right…goodness I hope he isn't too mad to talk." I said.

She glanced towards her fence, "Why don't you go see right now?"

I looked towards the fence and saw Mark's truck pulling up. I sighed and got up, meeting him at the entrance of the fence.

"Why did you leave like that? I was worried sick about you Carmen." He said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry…I was just pissed because you started avoiding me all of the sudden." I said.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Why do you think I was acting like that?"

I looked away from him as tears started filling my eyes. "Mark I'm sorry, I was just upset about my dad being arrested. I didn't mean to say what I did."

His face softened before he took my hands into his own, "I know you were upset, and I'm sorry for reacting like that."

I smiled as he pulled me into his arms, looking down into my eyes with a smile on his face. "Carmen I love you so much and I want you to know that I'm behind you 100% on this ok?"

I nodded, "Ok."

"Now will you come back to the apartment so I can cook?"

I giggled and kissed him, "Of course."

He waved at Stephanie before helping me into the truck. I waved at her after he shut my door and got into the truck. I was happy that we were able to talk things out and get back on the right track. I just didn't know what to think of my father's situation, nor did I know what to do if I happened to get pregnant.

That night, Mark did everything he could to help me feel better. He cooked me a delicious meal of baked chicken parmesan with white rice and peas. After that we took another shower together that was filled with plenty of kisses and gentle washing. I then let him massage my entire body, careful not to spread my legs and let him in.

"Mark…can we talk?" I asked once I was dressed in my white cheer shorts and blue t-shirt.

He was doing push-ups when I walked into the room, making me stop and admire the tone of his muscles. "Sure babe,"

I smiled and took a seat on the bed. "I don't think we should have sex anymore."

"Why not?" he asked as he got up and wiped himself off with a towel. "Don't you like it?"

I giggled, "Oh of course I do, but I was thinking that maybe we should keep it cool until we find out whether or not I'm pregnant."

He nodded and took a seat next to me, "Ok, I understand."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. "now I will admit, it will be tough to be in the same bed with you and not want to make love to you, but I'm sure I can handle it."

I giggled and kissed him softly. "Thanks baby."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to get some water." I said as I got up and headed out of the room.

He smiled at me as he watched me leave, giving me butterflies in my stomach. I loved the way he looked at me and how he treated me like gold. I knew he would be my everything.

When I got downstairs, the doorbell rang. I froze a minute, unsure if I should answer it or not since this wasn't my house. I was going to ignore it until Mark yelled, "Can you answer that babe?"

I smiled, "Of course."

I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. There wasn't anyone there…so I opened the door and looked around. No one was in the street or on the sidewalk but when I looked down at my feet, I saw an envelope with my name on it in red letters. I glanced around one more time before picking it up and taking it with me in the house. Mark was coming down the steps as I began to open it.

"What is that?" he asked as he came up to me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, someone left it on the porch. It's addressed to me."

He glanced at it as I opened the fold to the envelope and pulled out the most appalling picture I had ever seen. It was a photo of my mother's face just moments before she was killed. Someone was holding her hair and a gun was pointed at the side of her head.

"Oh my God…" I said as I turned the photo over. My hands were shaking as I read the words printed on the back. "Too bad…so sad…"

I dropped the picture and backed away. Mark picked it up and then pulled me into his arms. "Son of a bitch…its ok Carmen…we'll take it to the police." He said. "Maybe this will help your father."

I nodded and then ran upstairs to the bathroom. The sight of the picture made me sick to my stomach and I couldn't believe someone would actually send it to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**POL: Chapter 7**

"Mark we need you to calm down ok?" the chief of police said that next day. Mark and I had gone down there to turn in the mysterious photo that was sent to me the night before. Mark was seething mad and I didn't blame him.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Now obviously this couldn't have been her father if he was sitting in jail when this was delivered to her!" he said.

The chief looked at me, "Miss. Borden, will you step into my office please."

I glanced at Mark and touched his arm softly, "It's ok…I'll be fine."

He sighed and took a seat while I followed the chief to his office. He made sit in the chair that was on one side of his desk and he sat across from me. He stared at the picture for a few moments before looking up at me.

"Alright Carmen, I know you're upset about your father being in jail but that doesn't make it ok to bring false evidence into my office."

I blinked a few times, "False evidence? What are you talking about!"

He put his hand up, "Calm down Carmen, all I'm saying is that this picture looks photo shopped. Just look at the background, there is nothing but a blue screen behind her and from the way the picture was taken, it looks like there are two people handling your mother."

"Two people…what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well one person is holding your mom and the other person is taking the picture. This doesn't rule out your father as a suspect." He said.

I sighed, "Oh God."

He then got up and walked around to the front of the desk, "Carmen, did you know your father was taking anti-depressant medications?"

I glanced at him, "Yeah, he started after my mom died why?"

He shook his head and then reached for a folder. "Take a look, according to his medical records; he was issued anti-depressants a few months after you were born. He was also charged with domestic violence when you were three."

"That doesn't make him a killer. I know my father and he didn't do this." I said as I stood to my feet and tossed the records to the floor. "If he goes down for this you're going to have hell to pay."

With that I turned on my heels and left the office, slamming the door shut as I did so.

"Let's go Mark." I said as I grabbed my purse and headed out the front door. He nodded and followed me out, stopping me when we reached the truck.

"What did he say?" he asked.

I sighed, "He thinks the picture was photo shopped."

"Photo shopped? Why in the hell would anyone photo shop that?" he asked.

"I don't know but he also thinks there were two people in the photo, not including my mom." I said as I opened the passenger side door.

"Well…did your dad have any friends who might know something?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…I know he use to hang with this man named Jeff Jarrett but I haven't seen him since…."

"Since when?" Mark asked.

I gasped, "Since the day my mom first went missing. He and my dad were hanging out a lot before that and he always dropped my mom off after her bible study sessions."

He nodded, "That's a good start."

He closed my door and then got in on the other side. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want to go back to my house. There has to be something there that my dad could have hidden to prove his innocence."

Mark nodded and started the truck. I was so happy he was starting to see things my way. When we reached my house, we got out of the truck and crept around the back to the secret entrance my dad put in for me, just in case of emergencies. I didn't want anyone knowing we were there so, I figured it was a good idea. Upon getting into the house, I reset the security alarm so it wouldn't go off. I then took Mark's hand and led him upstairs to my dad's room.

I had never really been in here before so I was kind of shocked to find most of it painted black. Even his bed attire was black and most of his clothes.

"Interesting." I said before making my way to his closet. Mark checked under the bed and in the dressers looking for any clues that he could find. I ended finding a black box with the words "Justice Served" on the top of the box.

"Hey, I think I found something." I said as I took the box to his bed and sat down. Mark joined me and together we began going through the box. Inside I found a letter addressed to my father from my mom.

"Dear Steve, I have something to tell you but, I don't know if I can. First of all I want you to know that I love you and Carmen with all my heart, but our marriage isn't what it used to be. I miss the laughs and all the great times we shared when we first met. Ever since our baby was born, you've been acting so different. When you hit me three weeks ago, I was sure that the decision I made was the right one. What I'm trying to say, is that I'm leaving you Steve. Someone else has stepped up to the plate and has done nothing but show me the love and compassion I deserve. I hope you're able to understand…I'm taking Carmen with me as well. You'll be way too busy with wrestling to look after her. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Love Miranda."

I looked up at Mark and he looked at me. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?"

I sighed, "I don't know Mark. I mean I do remember my dad being depressed right before my mom disappeared….but he was in the house with me every single day for those two weeks."

He nodded, "Ok, what about the man she left him for? Do you think he has something to do with it?"

I looked through the box again searching for a possible picture of the other man. "I don't know that either, but it's a good hunch. Here we go."

I pulled out a small stack of photos that were held together with a rubber band. I took off the band and started going through the pictures. Most of them were taken while my mom was out walking around. I then spotted one that was dated the day she disappeared. She was in the park smoking a cigarette and Jeff was talking to her. From what it looked like, the picture was taken from a car.

"That's odd." I said. "My dad was home the day this was taken. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"So who took this picture?" he asked.

I shook my head, unsure of the answer, "I don't know but I'm starting to get a feeling that I don't want to believe."

He moved closer to me and put his arm around me. "You think your father had something to do with her death don't you?"

I swallowed my pride and nodded, "I don't think he's the one that killed her though…I just think he set her up."

He held my hand, "Don't worry, we'll keep looking for clues. For now why don't we take this box and head back to the apartment."

I nodded, "Ok."

After packing up the box we headed back to Mark's place to finish going through it. I ended up finding another stack of pictures that left me completely baffled…For one, all of them were of me, and taken from either an outside window, or from my door way at home. To make matters worse…I was always in the process of getting dressed or getting undressed in the pictures.

"That sick freak!" Mark yelled when he saw the pictures. "Carmen something is seriously wrong here."

"I know Mark, but I know my father didn't take these pictures." I said. "At least…I don't think he took these pictures."

"Come on Carmen, you didn't know the man took pills for depression and you didn't know his room was all black." He said.

"So what." I said.

He folded his arms, "so…what else about your father don't you know Carmen? "

I put down the pictures and folded my arms, "Clearly not a lot."

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you that your father is a murderer but I am saying that maybe you should stay out of this until the police can figure something out. I feel like the more we dig into this, the more pain it's going to cause you."

I sighed with a smile and then glanced up into his eyes, "Alright…I'll drop it."

He smiled and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. "What do you say we go lay down for a little while?"

I smirked, "Or we can do something else…"

He chuckled, "I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I do, but I'm really stressed right now and what better way to relieve it than that?"

He laughed and then kissed my lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said.

That night after making love for an hour, Mark and I talked about our future wedding. Of course it only made me cry thinking that my father wouldn't be able to walk me down the aisle, especially if he was truly guilty of this crime.


	9. Chapter 9

**POL: Chapter 8**

I found it hard not to think about my father and this terrible crime. I had gone two weeks now trying to finish up high school and getting use to my new role as Mark's fiancé. When I was with him, it seemed like I didn't have a care in the world, but when I was away from him, my father always invaded my mind. Things finally started to look better when the chief contacted me again. By then, it was the day before my graduation and I was slowly making plans for a summer trip with Mark before we had to go to college.

"What do you want?" I asked as I stepped out onto the porch to talk to him.

He sighed, "We had to let your father go. Although the evidence points to him, we have a witness that confirmed him being home taking care of you during the time your mom was missing."

I sighed with relief. "So he's coming home?"

"Yes, we dropped him off this morning." He said. "He's been asking about you so…you might want to get home and check on him."

I nodded, "ok, thanks officer."

"No problem," he said before putting on his hat and leaving. I smiled and ran back into the house and told Mark the news. Soon after he let me take his truck to go and check on him. I guess I was a little too excited because I ended up pulling over and throwing up on the side of the road.

"Strange…I didn't have anything to eat today…" I said as I got back in the truck and left.

When I pulled up in front of the house, my dad was sitting on the porch. A smile formed on his face as I parked the truck and then hopped out of it.

"Carmen!" he said as he stood up and opened his arms. "How are you sweetie?"

I ran into his arms and hugged him tight, suddenly feeling the need to cry. "Oh dad I missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you too." He said as he pulled me away and then looked at my hand. "I see you said yes."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah…I was going to tell you but they took you away so fast."

He smiled, "Well at least I'm out now and I can see you graduate tomorrow."

I nodded and hugged him again, happy to have him back in my life again. "Oh yeah…there's something else I need to talk to you about dad."

"Come inside, we'll talk in there." He said.

I nodded and followed him into the house. When we got inside, I followed him to the living room where we sat side by side on the couch. I took a deep breath as he looked at me blankly.

"Ok…I got accepted into the University of Texas." I said. "And, Mark and I are planning on taking a summer trip to Paris…is that ok?"

He sighed for a moment and then took my hand into his own, "Carmen, as fun as that sounds…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because this investigation isn't over. I'm not off the hook yet and the man that may be responsible could be anywhere. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I sighed, "But dad I'm leaving the country. It's not like this guy will know where I'm going."

"If it's who I think it is…then he'll be closer than you think." He said.

I shook my head, "I'm not following you…"

He glanced away from me and then got up and walked towards the fireplace. "Listen sweetie…there is something I never told you about your mother."

I sat up straight, waiting to hear the news.

"She cheated on me with Jeff Jarrett…and Mark's father William." He said.

I gasped, "Mark's father….but I thought mom hated him?"

"She only pretended to just to throw me off. Anyways, Jeff had no idea she was married to me, but William knew all too well since you use to hang out at Mark's all the time."

"So…do you think one of them had something to do with mom's death?" I asked.

He nodded, "I think they both killed her and then framed me."

I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair, "I still don't think his father will hurt me though. If he wanted to hurt me he would have by now."

He sighed and turned away from me, "Carmen, I don't think Mark's father will hurt you…I think Mark will."

I blinked a few times, completely appalled by what he said. "Excuse me?"

"Listen sweetie, hear me out on this." He said. "Don't you think it's real odd that Mark wanted to marry you out of the blue and now he's planning on taking you away to another country right when I get arrested?"

I shook my head and stood up, "Dad you don't know what you're saying. Mark would never hurt me. You know that."

"No I don't Carmen. Look I did trust Mark at one point until I realized who his father was. I bet he didn't want you to look into this case to help me either."

I froze knowing what he was saying was true but it didn't make sense. Why would Mark hurt me because of something his dad went through? I mean, I'm the one who lost a parent in the end…not him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said. "Mark loves me dad. I know he does."

He sighed, "Alright, well I still don't want you to go to Paris with him. Please stay here."

I sighed and grabbed my car keys, "I'll think about it."

"Good…where are you going now?" he asked.

"Back to Mark's apartment." I said as I went to leave the room.

With lightening speed, my father walked over to me and grabbed my arm, "No you're not."

I looked into his eyes seeing something there that sort of scared me. "Dad let me go…"

"No Carmen! You're not leaving this house." He said before snatching the keys from me.

"Dad this isn't my car! Let me go!" I screamed as his grip tightened on me. Now he was scaring me, he had never grabbed me like this before.

"Carmen I lost your mother, I refuse to lose you too!" he yelled as he started pulling me towards the basement door.

"Stop dad! You're hurting me!" I yelled as he opened the basement door. I didn't have time to react to what he did next. He looked at me with these soulless eyes and then pushed me down the three steps that led to the basement. My head hit the ground hard, knocking me unconscious almost instantly. I wasn't sure what had gotten into my father, but I knew he wasn't acting like himself…


	10. Chapter 10

**POL: Chapter 9**

"Carmen? Carmen can you hear me honey?" said the unfamiliar voice of a woman.

My eyes fluttered as light flooded them. I had no idea where I was or who was speaking to me. Was this heaven? Was this voice an angel?

"Is she alright?"

The sound of Mark's concerned voice told me that I wasn't dead. I slowly started to feel pain in my head as my eyes became focused. I came face to face with a nurse and a male doctor looking down at me.

"Carmen? Honey do you know where you are?" the doctor asked.

I sighed and glanced around the room locking eyes with Mark who was standing near the foot of the bed.

"M-mark?" I said as a tear fell from my eye.

He smiled and reached for my hand, holding it tight. "I'm here baby, I'm here."

I was going to say something else, but I fell unconscious again, sending the doctors and nurses into a panic.

"She's not breathing! I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait outside." The nurse told Mark.

"No! I'm not leaving her side!" he told them. "I left her alone already and now look at her. I refuse to leave her again."

"Doctor she's breathing again! Let him stay." The nurse said.

The doctor sighed, "Fine, maybe you can keep talking to her."

I felt Mark take my hand again and rub it gently. "Stay with me Carmen."

In that instant, I knew that my father's story was indeed a lie. If Mark wanted to hurt me, he would have left the room without a fight. He loved me…and that was enough for me. The doctor was able to get me stable again with Mark by my side. I slept for a few more hours before waking up during an ultrasound being done on me. Mark was on the opposite side of the bed this time, holding my hand and rubbing my forehead with his thumb.

"Hey munchkin." He said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed, "I'm ok…what's going on here?"

The doctor smiled at me and then pointed at the screen. "This is what's going on…it looks like you're in your first month of pregnancy Miss. Borden."

I gasped and covered my mouth before glancing at Mark. He smiled slightly and then looked down at me, "Don't worry everything is going to be fine."

I shook my head and started to cry, "No it isn't…my father is crazy Mark. He tried to get me to believe that you wanted to kill me."

Mark's entire expression changed, "He what?"

I waited for the doctor to pack his stuff up and leave before continuing. "Mark, he told me that my mom…my mom was cheating on him with Jeff Jarrett and your dad."

Mark shook his head, "Damn…I didn't even know that Carmen."

I sniffled, "Mark…I think he did it. I think he killed my mom because of what she did."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright Carmen…we're going to get out of here ok? They've already arrested your dad for throwing you down the steps."

"Yes but I need to know if he killed her…" I said. "She was one of my best friends Mark…I deserve to know the truth."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "Alright, but after that…I'm taking you away from this place. Besides, we have a baby to worry about now."

I smiled and nodded, loving how supportive he was being. There was no doubt that he was the right guy for me and I refused to let him go.

I ended up having to stay in the hospital for one more night. I let Mark go home thinking I was safe in that place since my father was locked up once again. When it came time for lights out, the nurse checked up on me once more before leaving my room. As I was dozing off, my phone started ringing. I thought it was Mark so I answered it with a smile on my face.

"Hello?" I said.

At first there was no answer so I asked again, "Hello?"

There was a deep breathing on the other side before I heard the scariest voice in the world. "Hello there Miss. Borden? I hope it's not too late to drop in for a visit."

I gasped, "Who is this?"

"Poor daddy dearest, there he is sitting in jail all locked up and all because he tossed you down some steps."

I looked around my room as my heart started pounding. I pushed my blankets off of me and got out of bed, "Who is this?"

He chuckled, "Oh Carmen…how could you think of your father like that huh? I mean sure he hasn't been himself lately but that isn't his fault…you see it just so happens that I am in possession of some antidepressants with his name all over them…he wouldn't have attacked you with these now would he?"

I shivered in fear as I walked to the window and looked around until I spotted someone standing in the parking lot looking directly at me. He was kind of tall with blonde hair…Jeff.

"Y-You…" I said.

"It's show time…" he said.

I dropped the phone and went to run from the room when I ran straight into a man who had a ski mask on, a black sweater, and black pants. I was about to scream but he covered my face with a white cloth covered in chloroform. Within seconds I passed out on the floor of the room...un sure of what was coming next.


	11. Chapter 11

**POL: Chapter 10**

A cold chill blanketed my body, waking me from my partial deep slumber. I was sitting against a cold hard wall with my arms shackled above my head. I recognized the place I was in almost instantly. It was my father's private training room that he kept in a separate part of the house. I had never been allowed in this room, mainly because my father loved training in private but now…here I was shackled to the wall.

I glanced around moonlit room, looking for a sign that someone else was there with me. Itr was dark everywhere else except the spot I was sitting in. When I went to open my mouth I found that there was duct tape covering my lips. I looked up at the chains holding my wrists and began trying to pry my hands free. I was so busy trying to get free that I didn't even notice the man watching me in the corner.

"Having fun…darling?" he spoke.

I froze in my spot and turned my head in his direction, recognizing his voice immediately. My heart pounded as he got up from the chair he was in and walked towards me. I could barely see his face but I could see the cigarette he was smoking. As he got closer, my eyes widened when I realized who it was. His face was painted in black and white; his hair was slicked back hanging at his shoulders. He was wearing all black from head to toe…and wearing a black trench coat…

He lifted his cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. A huge cloud of smoke left his mouth as he exhaled and finally looked into my eyes.

"You know…I loved your mother with all of my heart Carmen." He said as he came closer. I bent my knees until they were pressed against my chest hoping he wouldn't touch me. "She broke my heart when she decided to break our vows."

I grunted as he reached down and yanked the tape from my mouth. I looked up into his eyes, nearly crying at the coldness I saw in them. "That's why you killed her?"

He smirked, "That's why I had to…darling. Your mother was screwing every man in town that did so much as greet her in the morning…and I didn't want my only daughter growing up to be a skank like her mother."

My bottom lip trembled as he backed away from me for a moment and leaned his head to the side.

"Dad…you didn't have to kill her…" I said. "You could have filed for divorce!"

"And let her get away with hurting me like that? I don't think so Carmen. You see, my good friend Jeff is the one who let me in on her little secret….well that is after he screwed her himself."

I gasped, "And yet you are still his friend!"

He started laughing and then shined a flashlight into the corner next to me. I screamed when I saw Jeff's lifeless body laying in the corner. Blood was trickling from his mouth and his skin was paler than snow.

"Oh my God!" I cried. "Dad how could you!"

He chuckled, "How could _you_ Carmen? I let you go out for one night and you lay on your back and spread your legs for a man whose father had a help in getting your mother killed."

I shook my head, "I don't know what you mean."

"It's simple, William led your mother out to the park that night. I had put you to sleep and snuck out the backdoor so I could meet him. When I got there, we both confronted her about the cheating…boy was she surprised to see me show up."

The evil grin on his face sent chills down my spine. I had never seen him like this before and I wanted it to be over.

"So you both killed her…you bastard!"

"Don't you speak to me that way young lady…besides," he bent down and grabbed my chin with his hand. "Daddy has plans for his little girl…and the little one inside of her."

I shivered with fear as tears fell from my eyes, "How did you know about that?"

"I've always kept a close watch on you Carmen. Did you really think that I trusted Mark all that much? I mean I tried to get you to believe that he wanted you dead."

I chuckled, "Well it didn't work…and it never will."

"Oh I'm certain of that darling, and that is why I will kill him if you chose to remain with him." He said darkly.

My eyes widened, "But why? All he's done is protect me!"

"Has he? Last time I checked my little girl is carrying a child of her own placed there by him!"

I sniffled, "Him and me…it takes two for that to happen dad."

"Yes it does…well maybe instead of killing just him I will just bring you along for the trip to hell." He snapped before turning on his heels and walking to the darkness. He picked up something and started pouring some liquid all over the floor. The smell of gas filled my nose making me gag.

"Dad please don't do this!" I screamed.

"If I can't have you to myself Carmen…no one will!" he yelled.

I started screaming and crying for help unsure if anyone would hear me. When my father was done pouring gasoline everywhere, he pulled out a lighter and started laughing. "You know…now we'll all be back together…you , me, and that slut of a mother of yours."

I closed my eyes feeling like the end was near, but then the door to the place swung open. My father turned to see who it was, only to be clubbed over the head with a brick. I screamed as he fell to the ground, completely knocked out.

"Carmen?"

I glanced towards the door and saw Mark coming through the door with Paul at his side. Tears began pouring from my eyes, "Mark…you came…"

He ran over to me and placed his hands on the side of my face. "It's alright Carmen; I'm going to get you out of here."

I nodded before he kissed me and then went to work on getting me free. Paul dragged my father out of the building where the police were waiting to arrest him. I was so sad to see him once again in the hands of the police but…I was also happy that me and my baby were safe from harm.


	12. Chapter 12

**POL: Chapter 11**

"Carmen! Come on we're going to be late for our flight." Mark yelled.

It had been four months since my father was arrested for my mother's murder and my kidnapping. After he was placed in jail, they questioned Mark's father about the murder but he denied everything. On top of that, they didn't have any evidence of William being involved, allowing him to walk as a free man. I wasn't too certain how I felt about that but I knew I didn't want my baby anywhere near that man.

Mark and I decided to put it all behind us and move on with our lives. Mark had gotten a full time job as a wrestler in the WWF and wanted us to move down to Texas. Of course I agreed with it. I wanted a fresh start from all of this bull crap, even if that meant leaving my dad behind. Steph and Paul went to Connecticut together to start their own lives. I didn't need to worry about not seeing her since her father owns the company Mark now worked for. I would be seeing her whenever I decided to go with Mark to one of his shows. She was already showing her support by leaving me plenty of baby clothes for my unborn child. Good thing the colors were neutral because I had no clue if I was having a boy or a girl. I wanted it to be a surprise for both of us.

"I'm coming Mark, I just needed to finish packing something." I said as I put my photo album in my travel bag. After that, I took one last glance at my bedroom and then headed downstairs. Mark was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting patiently for me. When I appeared at the top of the steps, he looked up at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back before walking down and taking his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile, ready to start my new life with the man who had been my best friend, my lover, and my soon to be husband. He was my everything and will forever be…my everything.

The End


End file.
